


Spinning-Heaven and Night-Kisses

by SailorPunkSenshi



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPunkSenshi/pseuds/SailorPunkSenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Guy Man's 16th birthday and his Mother throws him a birthday party. She invites all of his family and friends, and his favorite present, Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning-Heaven and Night-Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wanted to get back into writing and I haven't had the time. I had a photoshoot last week, too many days straight of work and I'm pooped. I'm getting back into writing my 'Reinventing Sadness' fanfiction so keep checking up on that one.
> 
> Also this was done on the spot, and was mostly for fun, so if you see any errors, don't kill me please. I prefer proper grammar but at 12:25 in the morning I just dgaf. Enjoy please!

'Thomas?'

'Oui?'

'They're expecting something to happen.'

… 'I know.'

'Do you want to?'

… 'Yes.'

'Take my hand.' ….. 'oh where's your face.Ookay.'

_____-----_____

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUILLAUME!' Paul crashed through Guy's bedroom door, and proceded to jump on the sleeping boy. 'WAKE UP!'

'Paul, get off of me!' Guy tried to shout, but slumber had too tight a hold on him.

'It's you birthday, you need to get up! Mama has a breakfast out for you.' Paul teased to Guy as he slipped off of the silky comforter, and walked back to the door. '...waffles..'

'Mmf.' Guy mumbled as he himself slipped off of his bed, with more grace than Paul. It was Guillaume's 16th birthday. He knew what was expected of him. Since turning teenagers, both Paul and Guy were to choose a movie to see, and what dinner they wanted for their birthdays. Last year Guy wanted to stay home and watch a VHS of his favorite animes and pizza all night long, but this year his mother had a surprize for him.

Becoming 16 was usually more important to the parents of girls, but the de Homem-Christos had none.

Not that Guy complained, too much.

__

He walked into the bathroom for a fast shower, and a quick jack, then downstairs for breakfast.

'Good morning my darling man! Happy birthday.' The boy's mother hugged Guy, decorating his head with kisses. 'I made you waffles, and hot chocolate, muffins and bacon. We'll be going out soon, I need to go grocery shopping early. Eat boys!' She twirled around in her apron and continued to pull more delectables out of the oven. 'This year is going to be a bit different so no movie just yet.'

__

'Boys, help me find flour and oh! I need more eggs.'

'Why do you need this much icing?'

Their mother sighed. 'I can't keep it a secret all day I suppose. You're having a party tonight! I know, you don't like parties and frankly, I can't blame you, but it's special and I've already invited your friends and the family over.' She smiled, her cheeks blushing.

Guy grumbled and slid down the aisle shelves, knocking cartons of dehydrated milk over.

'Thomas is coming over.' Mother said, nearly singing it. 'I know you two are quite the pair, he's at our house nearly everyday and he was delighted when I visited them. Ms. Bangalter keeps the kitchen so neat. I'm jealous!'

Mother went on and on but Guy couldn't seem to focus. Party. Thomas. Friends. Games. Party. Food,,, mmm. Party. Thomas.

__

'Guy, are you listening?'

'O-oui?'

'Mama wants you to help carry the bags inside.' Paul had, somehow, eight in his arms and hands already. There were fifteen left, filled with baguettes and pastries, candies and mixes.

'When does the party start? Can I fake ill? If I fake ill can Thomas still come over?'

'5:00, no, and no! You are not skipping out on your party. I have planned this since November, if you're sick then you're putting on a cough mask.'

__

'Bonjour, Thomas! It's so nice to see you. You're early you know. Guillaume is in his bedroom, sulking.' Mother kissed Thomas's cheek, hugging him tightly. 'Just go on up, Paul is helping me set up.

Thomas nodded hello and ran upstairs. With a thud and slip he landed at Guy's bedroom door.

~knockknockknock~

'Come in...'

'Hey, Guy Man. Happy birthday.' Thomas poked his head in first. He smiled timidly with a soft wave.

'Thomas! Oh good, it's you. Please save me. Cough on me, are you sick? I can't-'

'Your mother said you had to go. Sorry.' Thomas entered the room, hugging Guy as soon as he could. 'You'll have a good time, though. It'll be over tomorrow. Next year, you'll be out, living on your own.'

'True.'

__

7:00

'Happy birthday to Guillaume, happy birthday to you!' The guests sang and cheered at Guy as he blew the candles out. He wished they would all go home. It didn't come true. They all stayed.

'So now that the cake is blown out, the presents are opened, you kids go have fun.' Mother clapped her hands together, ushering the adults into the living room for adult bonding.

__

The basement was colder then upstairs, but furbished. There were two couches and a television. A bathroom and two closets which held all of the summer clothes of the boys. The kids opted out of watching television, some suggesting games already and already becoming bored of the usual 'Life, Monopoly,' and 'Twister'.

'Truth or Dare!' Shouted Ann.

'Two teams!' Brian shouted back.

The kids all agreed and split up almost perfectly.

Ann, Brigette, Caset, Bernard, Jessica, Jasper and Morgan on the first half.

Collin, Guy, Thomas, Brian, Carrie, Alice, and Sasha on the second half.

__

'Collin goes first. Truth or Dare.'

'Truth.'

'Who have you kissed?'

'Caset.'

'Oh my god, Collin, you weren't supposed to tell anyone!' An eruption of laughter as Caset threw a pillow at Collin with great accuracy.

'Fine! Thomas, truth or dare?'

'Truth?'

'Do you have a crush on anyone?'

'Um, oui.'

'Ahh, who?'

'Non, non! Only one question per turn Collin!'

'Guy, truth or dare?' Asked Alice.

'Truth.'

'When was the last time you played with yourself?'

'Woah. That's a bit personal.'

'No shit. Come on man, truth.'

'A few days a-ago.'

'Liar, you're blushing.'

'No, I'm just on the spot is all! Okay, Sasha. Truth or-'

'Dare, I ain't a coward.'

'I dare you to kiss anyone in the first group.'

A collective 'Ooooh!' as Sasha stood up and walked over to Ann, giving her a dry kiss on the lips. 'Is that all, Guy?'

'Okay, so we all know Sasha isn't a coward. Who's next?'

'I've got one for Thomas. Truth or Dare.' Carrie offered to him.

'Umm truth?'

'You are a coward. If you were to have sex with any boy down here, who would it be with?'

Thomas put his hand to his mouth, pondering deeply for minutes.

'Come on, man!'

'Non, non I have to think about it. I mean it's not like I Have to do it with anyone, but I want to be comfortable with the boy enough to even kiss him.' He bit his lip as he stroked his chin. 'I choose Guy.' He shrugged finally.

'Why me?' Guy blushed, shocked by the answer.

'Well, you're my best friend.' Was all Thomas came up with. 

Alice whispered in Brian's ear and giggled.

'Guy, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Is what Thomas just said make you hot?'

'What kind of question is that!'

'So, yes. Onto-'

'Woah, woah I didn't answer.'

'Sasha, dare I assume.'

She nodded.

'I dare you to take Collin into the closet and play seven minutes in heaven with him.'

Laughter and whistles ensued as the two stood up and Sasha led the way. She closed the door with a finger to her lips and a wink.

Thomas blinked at Guy. Either way 'truth or dare' he'd be screwed. Truth would just have everyone ask him more questions about Guy. Dare would probably get him laid in a room surrounded by hormone struck teenagers.

__

Sasha and Collin came out nine minutes later, her curls a mess and he had brown lipstick behind his ear. No one said a word as she glared her smirk into everyone's essence.

'Guy, your turn.'

'It's been my turn a lot.'

'You're the birthday boy. Truth or Dare?'

Guy sighed and dropped his head back. 'Dare.'

'I dare you to take Thomas into the closet and play seven minutes in heaven.'

'Doesn't Thomas need to agree to this?'

Brian looked at Thomas and groaned. 'Thomas, truth or dare.'

'Ha truth!'

'Would you be willing to go into an innocent closet with your best friend Guillaume?'

'When you put it that way-'

'Come on, Thom.' Guy grumbled, grabbing Thomas's hand and dragging him into the other closet.

__

'Bonjour, Guy Man.' You could feel the polite smile on Thomas's face. He and Guy were two feet apart from each other in the dark closet, surrounded by the scent of summer and fire pits.

'Shut up, Thomas.' Guy Man crossed his arms and huffed.

'Sorry.' Thomas sighed, looking down. He could see the light from the main room softly coming in. He wished it wasn't like this. Not under these circumstances, but if he didn't say or do anything Guy Man might never know. 'Guy Man? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make your uncomfortable.' Thomas whispered, taking an involuntary step toward Guy Man.

'I'm ugh I'm fine, Thomas. Merci.' Guy Man whispered back. 'I'm just feeling I guess nervous.'

'Why?'

Guy Man took a large breath in and before he could stop himself he let it out.

'If they had asked me if I would have sex with anyone out there, I'd pick you too.'

'...oh.'

'I would have kissed you if they dared me to.'

'They kind of did,' Thomas was feeling hot everywhere, in his cheeks, his chest and his hands. 'In a round-about kind of way.'

'Thomas?'

'Oui?'

'They're expecting something to happen.'

… 'I know.'

'Do you want to?'

… 'Yes.'

'Take my hand.' ….. 'oh where's your face.Ookay. Hold still.'

Thomas held his breath waiting for the kiss. He leaned in as Guy Man's hands pulled him closer and Bam! Like a comet, the kiss sparkled and shone light into the night. Thomas stuggled to move his hands, and as he slowly found Guy Man's hips the kiss deepened. Now they moaned and shuttered, french kissed and petted. Thomas pulled Guy Man's hips down, gesturing for him to follow him to sit. Guy Man ended up in Thomas's lap and could feel Thomas's cock, a bit eager for the guests to leave.

'Thomas?'

'Oui?'

'Do you want to sleepover?'

Thomas nodded into Guy Man's neck. He kissed his ear lobe, sucking on it and his hands were finding their way up Guy Man's shirt. 'I can do that.' He returned to nibbling, leaving a hickey on Guy Man's neck, luckily covered by his hair.

'I wish they would all go home now. We don't – we don't have to do anything, we can just make out with our shirts off, if that's all you're comfortable with.'

'I'm cool with that.' Thomas gave a final kiss to Guy Man's lips before lifting him up and setting him standing up right just as the door opened.

'Oh come on, Did you two do anything!' Brian complained. 'God, what fun is harassing your friends if they don't play along.'

__

'So, that wasn't so bad was it, Guy Man?'

'Non, I guess not.'

'Good night boys! Sleep well. Remember tomorrow we're having Belgium waffles and strawberries for breakfast!' Mother and Paul shouted through Guy Man's bedroom door.

'Bon nuit, Mama.' 'Bon nuit, Ma'am!'

'Where were we?'

'Happy birthday, Guy Man.'

'Remind me to give you a good birthday present for next year.'

Thomas kissed Guy Man's forehead and he rolled on top of him. 'Mmm, I know I won't forget, by then we'll be a bit more creative.'


End file.
